The Sorcerer's Daughter
by Ravyn Song
Summary: When redemption comes for Morgana she finds more then her old friends waiting for her. No slash. Mergana. May sound like romance but only for the first few chapters. Emryn's got her father's heart and her mother's mind and the choices she makes could change destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Arwen, Mergana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

"I'm giving you one last chance, Morgana," Merlin could feel tears welling up in his golden eyes as he looked at the corrupted, broken woman, "Come back," His voice cracked, "To Camelot, to Arthur, to your friends!" He felt a tear slip down his cheek, "Please, I don't want to kill you."  
"I can't," She stared down at her feet, her unruly black hair falling into her eyes.  
"Please, Morgana," Merlin's eyes faded back to blue, "I forgive you."  
Her head shot up, "What?" Merlin noticed her cheeks were stained with tears.  
"I forgive you."  
"But, you're- you're Emrys, my doom," her voice was shaking, "You're supposed to hate me?"  
"I don't hate you Morgana," Merlin was almost laughing, "I could never hate you. There are times when I don't agree with you or understand you, but I've never hated you," Merlin stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Morgana's shoulder, "I promise, I'll never hate you."  
Merlin pulled Morgana into a hug, "Thank you," She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

"He doesn't know?" Morgana smiled.  
"Arthur's clueless," Merlin laughed, "Please, don't tell him."  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
Merlin knew she was telling the truth, she looked like her old self again and it made him happy, "Thanks."

They walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. From time to time Merlin would glance at Morgana, he hadn't realized how much he had missed her. He'd never understand why she'd changed. Merlin smiled as he realized that it didn't matter anymore, she was back. He looked up into the dark sky and laughed, tripping over his own feet and falling on his stomach.  
Morgana laughed and helped him up, "How is it that you're the great Emrys when you can't even walk straight?"  
Merlin blushed, "I've no clue," he shrugged, and put an arm around her shoulders.  
Morgana leaned her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes close and Merlin lead her through the dark. She could finally feel the magic that surrounded the man she had thought no more than a loyal servant. It was like nothing she had felt before; she knew powerful magic, she had felt the magic of The Cailleach, The Dochraid, The Druids, and so many more, but they weren't the same. They had magic, he was magic. His magic was pure, powerful, extraordinary. She had missed him.

The castle was lit with warm welcoming lights, "I told Arthur I'd meet him in his chambers when I returned."  
Morgana nodded.  
"Are you ready?"  
She nodded again.  
Merlin gently pushed the door open, "Arthur?"  
"Come in," Arthur stood up from his desk, walking to meet his servant, "How'd it go?"  
Morgana stepped inside beside Merlin. The two siblings stared at each other, neither moving. Merlin shook his head before pushing Morgana at her brother.  
Arthur wrapped his arms around her, "Dammit Morgana," A tear fell from the young kings eye, "You're the only person I know who can get so close to the edge, and never fall off."  
"I'm sorry," A sob shook Morgana, "For everything."  
"Apology accepted," Arthur laughed, "Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and reviewed this story. You guys make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, only this story line.**

3 Years Later...

"This is a wonderful birthday present, Merlin," Morgana squeezed his hand.  
"I thought you'd like it. The forest is always so beautiful this time of year," Merlin smiled, taking in the scenery, "It's been awhile since we've gotten some time to ourselves."  
"I know," Morgana sighed, "So much has been happening, and poor Arthur looks like he could fall asleep standing sometimes."  
"Yeah. He's been working so hard to build the Camelot we've all only dreamed of," Merlin turned to face Morgana, "It's coming, Morgana. Albion. I can feel it."  
"I think everyone can," She leaned her head on Merlin's chest, "Are you ever going to tell him you have magic?"  
Morgana could feel Merlin tense up, "I don't know, eventually."

1 Week Later...

"Giaus," Arthur knocked on the physicians door.  
"Hi Arthur," Merlin opened the door, "Giaus is out, can I help?"  
"There's a man from a village just outside our walls, he says there's a woman dying of some unidentifiable illness, I thought Giaus might be able to help her."  
"I don't think he can go, there've been cases of pneumonia breaking out all over the lower town."  
"I see," Arthur turned to leave.  
"Arthur, I could go," Merlin smiled.  
"You think you can treat her?"  
"Giaus has trained me in the healing arts, I should be able to help her."  
"That's great! Can you leave tomorrow? The man said he wasn't sure how much longer she had."  
"I'll be ready."  
"Shall I send an escort?"  
"No, I'll be fine, it's just outside the city walls right?"  
"Okay. Thank you Merlin," Arthur left and Merlin shut the door, gathering the supplies he'd need for the following day.

Merlin rode out with the villager who had reported the sickness. They reached his village just before nightfall.  
"Where is she?" Merlin asked, dismounting his horse and handing the reins to a boy a few years younger than himself.  
"She's in here," The villager quietly pushed open the door to one of the homes, "She's asleep."  
Merlin stepped inside, walking over to the sleeping woman. She had dirty blond hair and was sickly pale. She must have been a few good years older than Merlin because she had light wrinkles around the corners of her mouth and eyes. Merlin took her pulse and checked her breathing, "She's alive, but only just," He turned to face the villager, "I'll need privacy to work."  
"Of course," The villager stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.  
An old man met the villager outside, "Did he say he could treat her?"  
"He said he would try his best."  
"I must go thank him," the man walked past the villager, about to go inside.  
"Village Elder, you mustn't disturb him, he said he needed privacy to work."  
"I'll only be a minute," The Elder quietly pushed the door open.  
"Ic the thurheale thinu licsar," The young physician muttered something in a tongue the Elder was unfamiliar with, before his eyes turned gold. Light shimmered over the woman's body. The Elder gasped, raising his walking stick and hitting the young man over the head.  
The Elder stuck his head outside, "Eric," he called, "Come help me."  
"What is it?" the villager asked, walking inside, "What happened?!" he exclaimed looking down at Merlin.  
"He was using magic."  
"Magic?" Eric gasped.  
"Yes."  
"Do we execute him?"  
"No, he managed to infiltrate the castle, I think the king would like to see this one himself."  
"I'll send some men to take him to castle in the morning," Eric stepped outside again.

"Sire!" Leon said, entering the council chambers, "A man from an outlying village wishes to speak with you. He says a sorcerer was caught in his town."  
"Bring him in," Arthur ordered.  
Leon motioned for the man to come in. The villager, dragged a man with a bag over his head on a rope behind him, "Sire," the man bowed, before forcing the sorcerer to his knees before the king.  
Arthur pulled the bag from the sorcerer's head, "Merlin?"  
"Hi Arthur."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Arthur looked from Merlin to the villager, "What's going on?"

"He was sent by you yourself, Sire, to treat a woman in my village. I have reason to believe he meant her harm," The villager stared warily at Merlin.  
"Why do you think this?"  
"He was using magic, the Elder of our village saw it with his own eyes."  
"Merlin? Magic?" Arthur paused, "I think you're mistaken."  
"Arthur."  
Arthur looked down at his servant, "Yes?"  
Merlin looked up at Arthur, "He's telling the truth."  
"What?"  
The young warlock took a deep breath, "I used magic."  
"No," Arthur shook his head, "No!"  
"Arthur," Guinevere laid a hand on her husband's shoulder.  
Arthur tore himself away from her, "What do you mean you used magic?" Arthur growled, scowling down at Merlin.  
"I mean I've," Merlin closed eyes, choosing his words carefully, "I have magic."  
"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur spat.  
Merlin looked down, "Yes."  
Arthur looked at his knights, "Take him to the dungeons, I'll deal with him later."  
"No!" Morgana stepped out next to Merlin, squeezing his shoulder.  
"I'll be fine Morgana," Merlin said, shaking her hand off his shoulder, "Don't do anything you'll regret," Leon and Mordred dislodged themselves from the crowd and grabbed Merlin's arms. Merlin stood up, willingly letting them lead him from the council chambers.

Arthur and Guinevere made their way back to their chambers. Arthur sat heavily at his desk, resting his head in his hands, "I can't believe he has magic. Merlin. A sorcerer."  
"Arthur, can I give you some advice?" Guinevere pulled a chair up next to him.  
He nodded.  
"Go and talk to him. I'm sure he's just as confused as you are," Guinevere gave her husband a weak smile.  
"Alright. Thank you Gwen," Arthur stood up and left.

"I've come to see the prisoner," Arthur said, pushing past the guards.  
Arthur walked past the empty cells, the dungeons were rarely used, he didn't believe in execution, the worst he did was banish people. Finally he came to the cell where they had put Merlin. His servant was leaning against the wall, a blank unreadable look on his face.  
"Merlin?"  
The warlock looked at Arthur, "Sorry."  
"How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long have you been using magic? A day, a month? A year?"  
"My whole life. I was born with magic," Merlin smiled half-heartedly.  
"So this whole time you've been using magic behind my back?"  
"Yes," Merlin sighed, "Arthur you have to understand that I'd never hurt you or Camelot. I've only ever used my powers to protect you."  
Arthur stared at Merlin, not sure whether to feel bad for the boy or scream at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Magic is outlawed, I could have been executed."  
It made sense, why would Merlin trust a man who had hunted and killed his kind, it wasn't like Arthur had given Merlin any reason to trust him. Oh God, Arthur thought, I made him hunt down his own people. No wonder he never told me, all I've ever shown is hatred towards magic.  
"Arthur?" Merlin interrupted the king from his thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Am I going to die?"  
How could he ever think I'd kill him? "Don't be stupid, Merlin."  
Merlin laughed, "So what are you going to do?" Merlin gave Arthur an almost pleading look through the bars.  
"I'm going to let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

**2 chapters in 1 night! This one's a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

1 month later...

"I, King Arthur Pendragon, name you, Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer and Advisor to the Crown, and by doing so, abolish the ban on magic. Arise!"  
Merlin got to his feet, smiling, "Thank you Arthur."

"Morgana!" Merlin ran down the hall after her, "Wait up!"  
"Congratulations," She kissed him on the cheek, "You can finally be yourself."  
"Thanks. I, er... I wanted to ask you something," Merlin's smile grew even wider.  
"What?"  
Merlin took her hand, gently kissing it before getting onto one knee, "Will you marry me?" his voice was soft and hopeful.  
"Merlin. Oh Merlin, yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Oh yes!"  
Merlin laughed, "I love you."

"Gwen?" Morgana slowly pushed Gwen's chamber door open.  
"Morgana," Gwen smiled.  
"I have to tell you something," Morgana was practically bouncing with excitement.  
"What is it?"  
"Merlin asked me to marry him."  
"He did? Oh, I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thank you. You know, if someone had told me four years ago that this would be my life, I never would have believed them."

"I asked her Arthur," Merlin leaned against the wall while Arthur went over some paperwork.  
"You did?" Arthur stood up, "What'd she say?"  
"She said yes," Merlin smiled.  
"Congratulations!" Arthur clapped Merlin on the back, "Who would have thought, you and Morgana."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, Emryn on the other hand...**

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," the old Druid, Morgana had insisted, finished tying the ribbon around their wrists, "You may kiss the bride."  
Merlin pulled his love into a kiss, her dark locks tickled his face.  
Morgana opened her eyes and gently pulled away, putting a soft hand to Merlin's cheek, "My Merlin."  
He smiled, "My love."

2 years later...  
Merlin sat in the hall outside Morgana and his chambers. He tapped his feet quietly, trying to calm his nerves.  
Finally the elderly physician emerged from inside. Merlin jumped up, "So?"  
"I'm sorry, my boy," Gaius put a comforting hand on the warlocks shoulder.  
Merlin felt his legs weaken beneath him, "Giaus?"  
"She has your ears," Gaius smiled.  
Merlin laughed, embracing the man who had been like a father to him before running into the chamber. He dashed to the bedside. Morgana smiled at him, "Say hello to your daughter," Morgana carefully uncovered the babes face.  
"She's beautiful," Merlin whispered. He took his small daughters hand, "I'm so sorry about your ears," He laughed, "What shall we call her?"  
"Emryn," Morgana looked at the little girl in her arms, her eyes were a light blue, her hair dark black.  
"Little Emryn, wonderful," Merlin hadn't taken his eyes off his child since he had entered, "May I hold her?"  
Morgana handed Emryn to her father, "Careful."  
Merlin gently stroked the babes raven hair, "You're so loved," He whispered to his daughter.  
Guinevere slowly opened the door, "May I come in?"  
Morgana nodded, "Please."  
Guinevere smiled as she looked at the little girl in her friends arms, "How does it feel to be a father," she smiled at Merlin, a playful smile spreading across her face.  
"Fantastic."  
Arthur was the next to burst in, "I hear it's a girl?"  
"Yes, Arthur," Morgana smiled at her brother.  
"May I see her," Arthur looked over Merlin's shoulder, "She's lovely."  
"She's your niece," Morgana pointed out."  
Arthur continued to look at the small child, "What do you call her?"  
"Emryn," Merlin said, turning to Arthur.  
"Emryn?" Arthur tried the name out.  
"Bravery," Morgana said.

**The next chapter will be up some time after Christmas, sorry.**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter's pretty fluffy but I couldn't resist. After this they're probably going to get a bit more serious, but there will still be some playful ones here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

5 years later...  
"Em!" Morgana yelled, "I have to finish your hair, you can't come with me and father to court looking like that," She got down on her knees, peering under the bed trying to find the little girl.  
"Morgana," Merlin laughed. Morgana stood to face her husband, only to find him holding their daughter, almost identical smiles playing out on their faces, "Is this what you're looking for?" He handed Emryn to Morgana.  
"Papa!" Emryn clung to her father's neck, "Mummy wants to put bow's in my hair!" She pouted up at him.  
"In that case," Merlin pouted at Morgana, "Spare her, Morgana, just this once."  
Emryn turned to her mother as well, "Please."  
"Stop it you two," she laughed.  
Merlin sniffled, "You wouldn't put your daughter through that would you?"  
Morgana sighed, "Fine," She picked Emryn up, "But I'm at least brushing your hair out. You don't want to look like father do you?"  
"Hey!" Merlin walked to the mirror, smoothing his raven hair.  
Emryn laughed and shook her head, "No."  
Morgana carefully brushed her daughters hair before pulling it back into a braid, "See, Em, no bows," Emryn slid off her mothers lap and ran to the mirror by her father, "Now let's go, we don't want to be late."  
Emryn took her mothers and fathers hands and they walked to the council chambers. The guards pushed open the big wooden doors. Arthur was just sitting down with Guinevere and his knights.  
"Uncle Arthur!" Emryn let go of her parents hands and ran to the king.  
"Hello Em," He said, smiling down at the little girl, "How are you today?"  
"Good!" she beamed up at him.  
"Hi Emryn," Guinevere, looked over her husband's shoulder at her niece.  
"Aunt Gwen!" Emryn crawled onto the queens lap.  
"You look wonderful dear," she placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead, "You best be quiet, though, council's about to start."  
Merlin and Morgana took their places at the Round Table and Emryn silently slipped onto her father's lap. Emryn leaned her head on Merlin's shoulder, a look of pure boredom clouding her blue eyes.  
"Em," Merlin whispered. Emryn looked up at Merlin. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he nodded at his hand. Emryn looked down and Merlin opened his hand; a small butterfly sat gently on his palm. Emryn ushered the butterfly into her own hand, smiling at the gold dusted wings.

**Thanks for reading.**

**A moment of silence for Merlin... I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviews have been fantastic and thanks to everyone who has favorited this story! I'm really sorry about this chapter, I kind of hate myself at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did there would be a season 6.**

1 year later...

"Why can't I go inside?" Emryn looked up into Arthur's sad eyes.  
Arthur forced a smile for the little girl, "Your parents need to be alone right now."  
"Why?"  
Arthur kissed his niece's forehead, "Morgana- your mum- she's sick, and- and," Arthur could feel tears forming in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Emryn frowned.  
"Emryn, your mother, I don't know how much longer she has," Arthur took a shaky breath, telling himself to be brave.  
"What do you mean?" Emryn's eyes widened, innocent fear filling them.  
Arthur thought of how much she looked like Morgana, "She's leaving Em."  
"Where's she going? Mum wouldn't leave me!" Emryn started to cry, burrying her head in Arthur's tunic.  
"She doesn't want to leave you, Emryn, but-" Arthur wrapped his arms around Emryn, he could feel her frail form shaking, "This isn't your mum's choice."  
"Where's Mum going?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Past... Past the veil," Arthur steadied his voice. He lifted Emryn's face to his, "She's going to need you to be brave while she's gone, Em."  
Emryn quickly nodded, her cheeks stained with tears.  
They sat their for hours, Arthur and Emryn. Arthur rocked her on his lap and eventually she fell asleep.

"Arthur," Arthur looked up.  
Merlin stood in the doorway, his eyes were dry and emotionless. Arthur realized how much older Merlin looked now. The warlock walked calmly to Arthur and kneeled down beside him, carefully taking his daughter into his arms.  
"Is she...?" Arthur's voice trailed off as he looked towards the open door.  
"Yes," Merlin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
Arthur stood shakily, walking slowly into the room.  
Morgana looked peaceful, if Arthur hadn't known better he would have said she was sleeping. He ran his hand through her hair, a small sad smile found it's way onto his face.  
"She told me to tell you that she loved you, and that you are and always will be the greatest king to ever live," Merlin came up beside Arthur, resting a sleeping Emryn on his hip.  
Arthur felt a tear slip down his cheek. He turned to Merlin, "What are you going to tell her," he nodded to the sleeping child.  
"The truth, I'm not going to hide this from her."

Emryn slept till morning and Merlin held her close, talking quietly to her through the night. Not once did he shed a tear, he knew he couldn't cry, not in front of her. She woke to the soft light of a new dawn. Merlin marked that light as the first to touch the Earth without Morgana.  
The small girl looked up into her father's calm blue eyes, "Where's mum?" She yawned.  
"Mum's gone away, she left last night while you were asleep. She wanted you to know that she loves you more than you can imagine, and that she'll always be there for you if you need her, only a thought away."

Merlin took Morgana from Camelot that night, wrapping her in a velvet blue cloak. He went alone, him and his silent loneliness. He never wept for Morgana, he knew there would be a time for tears but it would be a long time away.  
He walked into the lake, his loves body wresting gently in his arms. He looked down into the cold, dark water. The Lake of Avalon. He uncovered Morgana's face taking one last look at her beauty. It was time to let go; he slowly lowered her to the water, letting her slip from his arms. He watched in silence as the dark water took hold of her. That's when he saw her eyes open and heard the quiet voice in his head, _'Until we meet again.'_

__**This hurt to write. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long for such a short chapter. I promise, the next one will be up really soon. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You're all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin returned to Camelot with the dawn. He found Guinevere in his room rocking Emryn in her arms.  
"She started to cry when she realized you had left," Gwen looked up at Merlin, "She thought you weren't coming back... Like her mother."  
Merlin sighed. He untied his cloak and laid it on his bed.  
Guinevere sat down next to him, slipping his daughter carefully into his lap, "Be brave for her Merlin," She kissed his cheek and left.  
Merlin stroked the little girls hair. Her big blue eyes opened slowly, Merlin could see his own eyes reflected in hers.  
Emryn through her arms around Merlin's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"It's okay Em," He whispered as he stroked her hair, "Everything's going to be alright."  
"M-mum's gone," she cried.  
"I know," and it's my fault, he thought, "I know."

5 year anniversary of Morgana's death...  
"Where are they going?" Emryn looked up at Guinevere  
"They're going to pay their respects to your mother," She said, watching as Arthur and Merlin left Camelot. Guinevere squeezed Emryn's hand, "Em, do you remember your mother?"  
She looked down, shaking her head, "No, not really."  
Guinevere lead Emryn to the table in her chambers, "Would you like me to tell you about her?" She asked, sitting down.  
Emryn slumped into the chair beside her, "I guess," she whispered.  
"I knew her when we were your age," She smiled, "In fact, you're almost identical to her," Emryn smiled and Guinevere admitted to herself that really she looked a lot more like Merlin, "She was always very strong willed, always stood up for what she believed in. But sometimes..."  
"What?"  
"Sometimes her will took over her common sense," Gwen bit her lip not sure what more she should say.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just, she made some mistakes," She shifted uneasily in her chair, "Nevermind that though, all is forgiven."  
"Why'd she have to die?" Emryn could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I don't know love," she lied. Guinevere knew perfectly well why she died, but she couldn't tell her friends only child, "She was sick."  
"Why couldn't father of healed her?" Emryn picked at the table trying not to meet Guinevere's gaze.  
"He tried. You probably don't remember, but he spent days by her bedside." She blinked back a tear, "His eyes were stained gold when he finally left her side," Guinevere pushed Emryn's hair out of her face, "How about we go watch the knights train?"  
Emryn's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
"Come on."

"Merlin?" Arthur turned to his friend.  
"Yes Arthur?" Merlin kept his eyes locked on the surface of the water.  
"Have you told Emryn about..." Arthur's voice trailed off.  
"Why she doesn't have a mother?" Merlin smiled sympathetically.  
Arthur nodded.  
"No," Merlin let his head fall, "I can't bring myself to tell her."  
"You'll have to eventually," Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Don't be like my father Merlin."  
Merlin closed his eyes tightly, "I don't want to hurt her."  
"She has the right to know. Keep her from taking the same path as her mother."

**Tell me what you think, and once again, sorry this chapter was so short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just like I promised! The next chapter! This is probably my favorite so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Really wish I did. Can I purchase him on ebay?**

6 years later...  
"Just you try it," Emryn smiled at the drunk, taking a step closer and spreading her arms out.  
"What ya gonna do little girl?" The man slobbered.  
Emryn smiled over her shoulder at Gwaine, "May I?"  
Gwaine laughed, "Be my guest," He took another swig of ale.  
"Astrice!" Emryn shot her hand out at the man, sending him flying across the bar.  
"Oy!" Another man growled, "She's one of 'em!"  
"That's right boys," Gwaine smiled proudly, "She's got the blood of a Pendragon."  
Emryn spun around, "Gwaine," She took the mug from his hand, "That's not something you announce to a room full of drunks. Sober up mate," She set his mug down on one of the tables.  
"Em," Gwaine chuckled, putting his arm across her shoulder, "We're all friends here!"  
"Get 'em!" A bottle went soaring past Gwaine's head.  
"Finally!" Gwaine grinned, "My favorite part!" He dove into the crowd, taking two men down on impact.  
Emryn laughed before spinning around just in time to see a man twice her size diving at her. She side stepped, letting him crash to the ground.  
"Quick one aye?"  
Emryn turned to face a toothless smile, belonging to a rather revolting looking man, "You think you'll have more luck then you're friend?" Emryn gestured to the unconscious lump on the floor.  
"Let's see," The man pulled out a dagger and lunged at her.  
Emryn threw Gwaine's ale in the man's eyes before smashing the mug over his head, "Gwaine!" Emryn yelled over the brawl.  
"Hi!" Emryn saw a Gwaine's head pop out of the crowd.  
"I think we ought to be going," Emryn ducked around people until her hand found Gwaine's tunic, "Come on," She yanked him out of the mess and ran out the door, "Money's on the table!" She yelled to the barmaid.  
"Where d'you think you're going, scum!" A few people kept chasing them out the door and through the market outside "Get back 'ere!"  
Emryn looked over her shoulder, waving at the men. Gwaine yanked her down behind a wagon. They flattened themselves against the side of the wagon, both trying to suppress their laughter.  
Finally Emryn spoke "Think they're gone?"  
Gwaine slowly stood up, only to be met by the awful breath of one of the drunks, "Nope!" Gwaine yanked Emryn to her feet, "Run!"  
Emryn's eyes flashed gold and one of the market stalls crashed on their pursuers.  
"I need to take you with me more often!" Gwaine laughed.

Merlin and Arthur were talking with an innkeeper in the market square.  
"I believe my here has got the sickness under control," Arthur patted Merlin on the back.  
"Thank you, Sire," The innkeeper bowed to Arthur.  
"We're happy to-" Merlin was knocked over by a running pair, "Ugh," He groaned as he hit the ground.  
"You all right?" Arthur helped Merlin to his feet.  
Merlin looked to find his assailant, "Emryn!" Merlin took off running after his daughter.  
"Merlin!" Arthur called after him. He looked back at the bewildered innkeeper, "I- uh," Arthur sputtered before taking off after Merlin.

"I think we lost them," Emryn leaned against a wall, trying to catch her breath.  
"Yeah," Gwaine laughed, "Nice job Em."  
"Emryn!" Merlin skidded to a stop in front of his friends, "What the hell was that about?!"  
"Father!" Emryn smiled guiltily, "How are you?"  
"What did you do?" Merlin raised his eyebrow, looking surprisingly like Gaius.  
Gwaine stepped up, "Calm down, Merlin. I was just teaching Emryn about the wonders of tavern brawls!" He smiled still more than a little drunk.  
Emryn slapped him over the head, "Shut up!" She smiled at her father again, "It was just a bit of fun."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the slow updates and this extremely short chapter, but I've been busy with school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

"I said I was sorry!" Emryn called to her father.

Merlin looked over his shoulder, "I'm aware of that, Em," Merlin spurred his horse forward, riding up next to Arthur, grumbling to himself.

Arthur laughed, "Merlin, what the hell is that face about?"

"What do you think?" Merlin growled.

"So you're telling me you were the perfect child all your life? Hmm? Always listened to mum did we?" Arthur nudged Merlin.

"Shut up."

"Come on it's not that bad. It wasn't like she was in any danger, Gwaine was with her," Arthur smiled.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Merlin crossed his arms.

"Oy!" Gwaine, rode up next to them.

"Sorry, Gwaine- I, I didn't mean it like... Gah!" Merlin ran his hand through his hair.

"Cheer up mate," Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back, "Em's safe with me, I wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on her."

"Is that so? Then how do you explain the big angry men chasing you? Hmm?" Merlin glared at his friend.

"Kids got to have some fun," Gwaine laughed.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Merlin glaring indignantly at his saddle. When they got back to Camelot Emryn jumped off her horse, handing the reins to a servant and running into the castle. She fled up the stairs, brushing past maids and courtiers before slamming into what felt like a knight. Emryn looked up.

"Mordred."

"Emryn," he smiled sheepishly, helping her to her feet

"Sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize, I should have moved."

Emryn smiled, "Thanks," She looked around awkwardly, before quietly coughing.

Mordred looked down, letting go her arms, "Right sorry," he stepped back.

"Well, er, I- um- I'll see you around," Emryn continued walking down the hall.

Mordred stared after her, "Bye."

**Poor Merlin's having family issues. Haha. I couldn't help putting Mordred in, despite killing Arthur, he's just so wonderful.**


	12. Update

So sorry for not updating but school has been really overwhelming... That's why The Sorcerers Daughter is being put on hiatus until summer when I hopefully have more time to work on it.

Sorry again for the delay,

Ravyn Song


End file.
